Talk:Chapter 777
Summary's lentgh I'm waiting for Xilinoc to explain all of Zoro's plans. Otherwise it will be inconsistence between two chapters... --Meganoide (talk) 18:51, February 19, 2015 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/puyO3B5.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 19:05, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Don't be dicks, both of you, jeez. Mega, just POLITELY ask Xil to shorten his summaries on his talk page instead of publicly calling him out on it everywhere. 19:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC) It would be useless, Jademing. People said that the summary is good as it is. Neither Xil would be allowed to shorten it, now. It must be discussed openly. Oh, wait a minute! It was ALREADY discussed, but some users for example that pain of SeatError refuse to follow the results. --Meganoide (talk) 15:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) What exactly is the point of this talk page? 17:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to know that as well. First of all, I don't even write chapter summaries because I'm too busy getting hyped for the Bleach chapter that comes out an hour later (so I most certainly didn't write the last one), and I'm also not super familiar with how the layout and various templates for the chapter articles work, so I wouldn't attempt to make one. Secondly, this passive-aggressive behavior toward my summary style is not the way to change how I write things because I'm not inclined to listen to people who act like that toward me; the correct way is, as Jademing did, talking to me directly about issues you have with me. And thirdly, you've been banned before and the general consensus is that if you keep this up, you'll be banned again, so I advise you to knock it off before that happens.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Jade and Xil are correct. These kind of passive aggressive posts are not okay. Meganoide, you should not start conversations for the sole purpose of making snarky comments. Talk pages are for discussions about article content and editing, not calling out users. And you didn't even check the article's history. Xil has never edited the page. ST, I'm not certain your post here is meant to insult Meganoide or Xil, but either way, it's unacceptable. You should know better by now. I don't want to see any more posts like this in the future, anywhere on the wiki. Consider this your final warning, and any further stuff like this will result in a ban. Discussion closed. 18:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not accusing Xilinoc, because I know (he said it earlier) that he's not used to "our" style. I called his name only to recall a recent discussion about his work, but my intention was to say this: if we keep a summary like the one Xilinoc created, then all chapters must have the same style. So I'm not accusing Xilinoc of anything, I'm accusing the ones who don't let me crop his summary. And I CAN NOT create a discussion about this arguement because it ALREADY EXISTS, but all users continue to ignore it. Where else I should talk about this problem, if not in the pages of the chapters which DO HAVE the problem? Meganoide (talk) 18:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) If that was your intention, then only talk about your intention. Don't bring in the names of other users in a passive-agressive statement like that. It is insulting, and is certainly not going to help us maintain a cooperative work environment. Discussions take time on this wiki, and you need to be okay with that. I have been intending to post on the previous discussion for days now, but I am unable to because I'm quite busy IRL, and I have to scurry around writing long responses to users who can't behave themselves. If there's problematic edits while a disucssion goes on, you must be patient, and help facilitate the one discussion, not bring it up all over the wiki and distract from the main purpose. Honestly, ST has already been banned for this talk, even though your actions on this page are far worse than his. The only difference is that you have not been warned by an admin for how bad it is. Jade warned you not to be a dick, and then you went ahead and continued with it, and dragged insulting ST into it. And when I said "Discussion Closed", I meant it, and you still continued. The more I look at this, the more I'm having a hard time justifying NOT banning you too. All I can really say is that you are on thin ice... 19:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I wrote most of the short summary, not Xilinoc. 20:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC)